User talk:ColorlessAngelz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ColorlessAngelz page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 23:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 16:58, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Alternate Endings It should be alright as long as both of your endings make sense to the story and are completed. You should seperate the Alternate Ending with a heading as well to make it easier to read. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:22, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: deleted It reminded me too much of WHO WAS PHONE? and it wasn't particularly effective (micropastas kind of have to be extremely well-written or not written at all). If you want more in-depth feedback you can repost it in the Writer's Workshop, as I am terrible at giving critiques. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:YOLO Hi. I just wanted to thank you for the message you left on my talk page, it was really nice. You're a cool guy. Also, the "die, evil scum!" thing is something I forgot to remove. It's been there for a while now, but yeah, it's just to be silly. [[User talk:Jacket Mike|''Bye.'']] 21:00, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry 'bout that. I didn't even realize you were the author. (Of course that is fine, I reverted my edits.) Unfortunately, I've been dealing with some users spamming the "Places", "Reality", and "Mental Illness" categories, so I've been a bit more reactive to people adding categories than I should be. Once more, sorry. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :To make it up to you, here's a helpful template! Instead of copy/pasting urls onto your user page, you can use this template to make it look cleaner/easier to read. Story Title Here Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:10, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Looks like this is it...See ya bud I've been banned indefinitely from chat...that means I can't come back :( I wish I could have spoke to your more and became your friend, but dickferd has blocked me from the chat... Have a good life... Your Ban I am a chat moderator, not an administrator. Since it was an admin who banned you, I do not have the authority to overturn that decision. User:WhyAmIReadingThis is the person who banned you, so I'd post your appeal on his talk page if I were you. Likferd (talk) 18:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) We migrated People from CPWC are now using the chat from this wiki and this wiki (this one has less rules and is more of a politically incorrect place). Just telling you in case you didn't know. He is a horse. He is fantastic. He is The Fantastic Mister Horse. (talk) 19:32, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Story.. I didn't confuse it for spam, it was deleted as it really lacked a creepiness factor. Telling a good two sentence story is difficult, due to the limitations in description and tension building. This is one of the reasons why there aren't too many micro pastas on this site as only great ones make the cut. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Deleted (Again) A piece of advice, the writer's workshop is for receiving feedback. Don't post your story there and then upload it here moments later without waiting for a review. (There's no point in that.) Additionally your story had grammatical issues. (it's=it is, its=possession.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: I've added the credit to you at the bottom. In the future, you can just put at the bottom of your pasta and you will be credited automatically. Anyway, I'm glad it got posted on the main site and I wish you the best of luck in continuing to write. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 08:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: We migrated Just going to tell you that the people migrated again. Spinpasta Wiki 2.0 is not used anymore and now, everyone is here. Also, I quit this network. I'm not editing here, in the wiki I just linked above and the Trollpasta Wiki anymore and neither I am joining the chats for personal reasons. Sorry. He is a horse. He is fantastic. He is The Fantastic Mister Horse. (talk) 21:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Please! No pressure or anything, but you need to seriously make more micropastas/creepypastas because I love them. I thoroughly enjoyed reading all of yours. Your micropastas or two-sentence horror story style pastas are so GOOD! PLEASE MAKE MORE! Thank you :) Natalo (talk) 10:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Making Headers In response to your question, to make a header simply do this: Story Title . That simple. You can also view the title of this post in editor mode. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, but I will say that having a compilation would give you a little more leeway in terms of overall quality (as you know, micro pastas are judged fairly stringently), which you can update with new stories as they come to you. However it's your choice. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Call Me Crazy It came off more like a joke/punchline than a micro pasta. It really didn't have that impact that micro pastas generally have of leaving more to the imagination/reader's inference than other stories. For example, one short reddit micro pasta (more or less): "I swear while living in this house, I've closed more doors than opened." As for Grave Robbers, I didn't find any issues with it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thank you I have added the tag on your pasta. I think this is the mature way to go about it and I respect you for that. It is hard 'pulling the plug' on your own stories, but I think this is definitely the right decision. I hope to see more of your stories in the future. Writing micropastas is a craft of its own and I think you are one of the better craftsmen on the wiki. I know I will sound desperate for asking, but I have written a short story of my own. If you were to give me a review, it would really mean a lot. The story is Mother's Love. Cheers, MrDupin (talk) 17:46, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for leaving a review on my story, I appreciate it. If you post another pasta, please let me know. MrDupin (talk) 19:43, January 31, 2015 (UTC)